guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Weitere Dissertationen zum Überprüfen
Wer eine der Arbeiten hat, kann diese im Verzeichnis unter de.docplag.wikia.com eintragen. 'Mitglieder des Deutschen Bundestages (mit akademischem Grad)' es fehlt noch das Jahr der Promotion, sowie Fakultät und evtl. Universität. Mitglieder der aktuellen Bundesregierung sind fett markiert. Staatssekretäre sind kursiv markiert. ******** Eine schöne Liste haben Sie da erstellt. Ich frage mich nur wie Sie die Arbeit eines Dr. h.c. prüfen wollen. Wenn Sie einen Lösungsvorschlag für dieses Problem haben, können Sie Ihn mir hier mitteilen. Andereseits würde ich Sie bitten solche unqualifizierten Einträge zu unterlassen!!!! Ist Ihnen bekannt, daß Unis sehr wohl Hürden für eine Verleihung "Dr. h.c." haben? Bekanntestes Beispiel für einen Verstoß gegen eine solche Regelung war Frau Dr. h.c. Honnecker. -- Erbsenzaehler ---- Werter Ebsenzähler, es ist mir bewusst, dass es entsprechende Hürden für die Verleihung eines Dr. h.c. gibt. Die "Hürden" werden von der jeweiligen Universität bestimmt. Zu Grunde liegen einer Verleihung die Verdienste einer bestimmten Person, die Sie für die jeweilige Universität, oder für die Wissenschaft als solche erbracht hat. Eine schriftliche Arbeit liegt bei einem Dr. h.c. nicht vor! : Frau Dr. tel. (so wurde sie gelegentlich genannnt!) "erwarb" 1974 den Titel von der Akademie der Pädagogischen Wissenschaften. Folgende Voraussetzungen waren nicht erfüllt: a Hochschulreife, b Hochschulabschluß ("Besuch" der Hochschule des Komsomol in Moskau war kein Hochschulabschluß im Sinne der Hochschulordnung in der DDR) und c wissenschaftliches Wirken an einer Hochschule. Ausnahmen gab es nur für ausländische ... Das war alles in der Hochschulordnung festgelegt und nicht Gegenstand von Verfassungen/Ordnungen der Unis und Hochschulen. -- Erbsenzaehler ---- Hi, Eine tolle Idee. Auch wenn es wohl nicht möglich sein wird bei naturwissenschaftlichen Doktorarbeiten was auszugraben. Wenn Du aber eine Wiki zu dem Thema einrichtest, richte bitte auch ein Forum und eine Kommentarfunktion mit ein.92.225.33.61 08:53, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Wie wäre es, sich eher auf die wichtigeren Personen des öffentlichen Lebens zu konzentrieren? Zum Beispiel Seif Al Islam Al Gaddafi mit seiner Dissertation "The Role of Civil Society in the Democratisation of Global Governance Institutions: From 'Soft Power' to Collective Decision-Making". Das hätte wirkliche Relevanz, im Gegensatz zu Lokalpolitiker-Bashing... -- : :Die Liste zeigt, wie verbreitet das Erschwindeln einer Doktorarbeit schon ist, besonders bei Menschen, die ein Bedürfnis haben sich in den (politischen) Vordergrund zu drängen. Das weis auch die Bevölkerung, daher versteht die Mehrheit die Aufregung nicht. Endlich kommt das ganze Ausmass der Verschlampung des Wissenschaftsbetriebs ans Tageslicht. Gut so! :----------------- :Werter Vorredner, :ich verbitte mir den Passus "...Verschlampung des Wissenschaftsbetriebs..."! Das möchte ich so nicht gelten lassen. Wie Sie wissen finden sich in jedem System schawrze Schaafe, dennoch ist von einer Verallgemeinerung abzusehen!!! :------------------ :Es ist mir bewußt, dass "Verschlampung des Wissenschaftsbetriebs" eine Verallgemeinerung ist. Möchte aber festhalten, dass die Mehrheit der Bevölkerung dieses Werturteil teilt, wie unzählige Pro-Gutti-Kommentare und das Verhalten der konservativen Spitzenpolitiker dekumentieren. "Man soll sich nicht aufregen, wenn einer bei einer Doktorarbeit schwindelt", das höre ich im ganzen Lande, auch von der Bundeskanzlerin. Also, der Wissenschaftsbetrieb hat im Bewußtsein der Mehrheit (und der konservativen Spitzen-Politiker, wahrscheinlich auch der Opposition) keine grosse Bedeutung mehr, es ist egal was man dort macht. Es spricht viel dafür, dass die Volksseele wieder einmal ins Schwarze trifft. :---- :Na dann vielen herzlichen Dank allen beteiligten, dann kann ich ja jetzt meinen Rechner ausschlaten, nach Hause gehen und morgen um Hartz IV eingeben, wenn alle Menschen denken, Wissenschaft nur Pillepalle. Aber bitte, dann will auch niemanden hier in der Klinik stehen haben, der mich fragt was wir an Therapien für sein Krebsleiden empfehlen können. :-------------- :Mich würde im Moment eher interessieren, ob noch andere Bayreuther Dissertationen nicht in Ordnung sind und ev. das Schulsystem dort gewisse Fehler aufweist. Irgendwo muss es doch herrühren, dass Guttenberg sich derart dämlich verhielt, wenn er - wie er behauptet - nicht vorsätzlich betrog. Dann läge die Schuld ev. am fehlerhaften Unterricht dort. Enivie 04:06, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :----- :Da soll doch niemand behaupten, die Medien nutzten unsere Seiten nicht als Informationsquelle! Diesen Thread hier scheint man zumindest bei der thueringer-allgemeine.de aufmerksam verfolgt zu haben.Dort heißt es heute früh nämlich in dem Artikel "Betreiber von GuttenPlag-Wiki planen neue Untersuchungen" von Steffi Dobmeier (ich zitiere hier nur schnell das, was uns betrifft): "Während für Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg die Affäre um seine Doktorarbeit noch nicht ausgestanden ist, müssen womöglich auch andere Spitzenpolitiker zittern. ... Wie dem Bundesverteidigungsminister könnte es bald schon anderen Spitzenpolitikern gehen. Die Initiatoren der Internetseite GuttenPlag-Wiki haben knapp 30 Doktorarbeiten vorgeschlagen, die jetzt ebenfalls untersucht werden sollen. Auf der Liste stehen neben den Dissertationen von Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel auch die von FDP-Chef und Außenminister Guido Westerwelle und vielen anderen Mitgliedern der schwarz-gelben Regierung. Zehn der insgesamt 16 Mitglieder des Bundeskabinetts haben einen Doktortitel." Na, dann sage ich mal: Beste Grüße nach Thüringen - und ein artiges Kompliment an die Kollegin Dobmeier! -- Mr. Nice 05:26, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :_______________________________ :Man sollte nicht alle promovierten Politiker unter Generalverdacht stellen. Ist doch Unsinn. Ohne jemals einen Blick hineingeworfen zu haben, lege ich für "Fuchs, Dr. Michael (1976). Untersuchung der Pregnandiol-Glucuronyltransferase der Rattenleber: ihre Multiplizität und Altersabhängigkei" oder "Hofreiter, Dr. Anton (2003). Die infragenerische Gliederung der Gattung Bomarea Mirb. und die Revision der Untergattungen Sphaerine (Herb.) Baker und Wichuraea (M. Roemer) Baker (Alstroemeriaceae), Universität München" die Hand ins Feuer. :___________________________________________________________________ : :Mag sein, ich würde trotzdem alle Promotionen insbesondere die zum Dr. rer. pol. oder Dr. jur. untersuchen. Es kann ja nicht sein, dass mit unterschiedlichen Maß gemessen wird: Unschuldsvermutung für die einen, "zufällige" Überprüfungen Weniger.